memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Crusade/War Zone/Chapter Two
Chapter 2 Deep space The tug is drifting in space after the slipstream drive nearly overloaded and destroyed the tug. In the tug both Charlie and Daniel are playing poker while they wait for a friendly ship. I see your 50 and raise you 50 more Daniel says as he looks at Charlie. Before Charlie could answer Daniel looks at the console. We've got a ship heading our way its Federation thank god Daniel says as he looks at him and then at the console. They look out the window and sees the Crusade approaching them then a transmission activates. This is the Federation starship USS Crusade, I'm Captain Elizabeth Lochley we're here in response of a distress call, are you two the only survivors on board that tug Captain Lochley says on the monitor. Ensign Mitchell looks at Ensign Adams then at the screen. Yes, ma'am but there are over 1,000 people on the Alpha Site that are in need of assistance permission to come aboard Ensign Mitchell says as he looks at the screen. Granted launch bay 4 Lochley out Captain Lochley says over the monitor. The transmission cuts and then Ensign Mitchell sits back in the pilot chair and activates thrusters and slowly pilots the Tug into the launch bay and lands next to one of the runabouts. The Crusade jumps back into warp speed on course for the Alpha Site, meanwhile the Federation defense fleet is awaiting to hear from the Crusade on the situation at the Alpha Site. On board the Intrepid on the main bridge Commander Curtis looks at her console. It's 1400 hours again and still nothing from Crusade sir we've have to come to the conclusion that they were ambushed by the Wraith fleet Commander Curtis says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira turns to her. I wouldn't write them off yet Commander, have the fleet set a course for the Alpha Site says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Curtis nods at the Admiral. The 147th jumps to warp speed. In sector 887 the Crusade approaches the planet and sees the Wraith Fleet in orbit as their being attacked by the defense fleet commanded by the MBP-305 battlecruiser USS Aurora as their not doing so well against the Wraith fleet, then several volleys of photon torpedoes lance out towards the lead Wraith vessel as the ship explodes into a thousand pieces as the Crusade flies into the fight as its shields flicker from the weapons fire it started taken from the fleet. On the bridge the ship is shaking harder and harder from Wraith fleet as Captain Lochley turns to Lieutenant Bryant at the tactical console. Reroute back up power to the shields, and fire a spread of photon torpedoes Captain Lochley says as she looks at the tactical officer who is working hard at her console. Then the helm console erupts in a shower of sparks as the ship took a hard hit then Ensign Mitchell takes the helm console and works at it. Helm control is offline Ensign Mitchell says as he looks at Captain Lochley as sparks fly from the ceiling and side consoles. The ship keeps shaking from the attack as the crew are at working on damaged conduits and consoles. In orbit around the planet H-018 Global defenders are dogfighting the Wraith Darts keeping them from attacking the rest of the fleet, when the 147th warps into the system and starts fighting the Wraith as well destroying more Hive ships and cruisers. Forcing them to retreat from the Alpha Site and jump to hyperspace. On the bridge the ship stops shaking as coolant vents from the ceiling and wires are hanging down from the ceiling as console screens are flickering. Its the 147th Fleet they've sent the Wraith fleet packing we're being hailed by the Intrepid its Admiral Kira Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at the operations console and then turns to Captain Lochley. She turns to her and then turns to the main viewer. On screen Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. The screen shows the bridge of the Intrepid. Admiral thank you for the help Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. Your welcome Captain says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Now let's deal with clean up duty Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss nods and the transmission closes. The fleet mops up the darts in orbit easily. On the bridge Commander Takashima looks at the screen then at Captain Lochley. Ok that was too easy why did they retreat that easily Commander Takashima says as she looks at the Captain then at the viewer showing the debris of the defense fleet and the Wraith fleet. On the bridge of the Intrepid even Admiral Kira thinks that this attack was won too easily against the Wraith. That was too easy sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. Typhuss turns to her. You think the Wraith are coming back with another fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at him. Maybe sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. He turns to Lieutenant O'Neill at ops to open a channel to the Crusade. Lieutenant O'Neill, open a channel to the Crusade says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. On the bridge Captain Lochley is helping a bit with the repairs, when Lieutenant Watson looks at her console. Captain the Intrepid is hailing us Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console. Elizabeth turns to the viewer. Admiral repairs should be done in a few minutes Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. The Wraith may come back we need to hold the line says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She's surprised what he said. Sir, what's to stop them from coming back in force we've got the most advanced starship within the Federation fleet we should be using her full potential, let us go and see if we can shave the fleet down and make them change their mind about attacking our bases and colonies Captain Lochley says as she looks at Admiral Kira on the main viewer. Admiral Kira looks at his crew. You are not going alone, my ship and my fleet will go with you says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at her crew and then at the main viewer. Sir I understand that our ship is new and young but she can handle this and besides what if the Wraith fleet double back to this planet and the fleet isn't here to defend it, I promise we'll be careful Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. Typhuss looks at his XO and then turns to the main viewer. You can't destroy the whole Wraith fleet with one starship I don't care how advanced it is, the Wraith fleet could overrun your ship its too dangerous to go alone unless the Intrepid goes with the Crusade says Typhuss as he looks at his viewscreen.